


Trust in Your Claws

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Rin trusts Sesshomaru so wholly that she challenges him to show his trust in her. Those claws that can tear a heart out, even punching thru armour, are meant to hold Rin, or so she tells him. Goes with 'Sesshomaru and Rin's choices' followup. Rated M for a reason.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Trust in Your Claws

"Don't you trust me?" Rin complained softly.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms as they sat together on the porch of their manor. He had the manor built in the old miko's village on the outskirts of the village so that they could have their privacy. "I trust you. You are the one I trust most in this world." He told her evenly.

She knew that was true. He wasn't wearing his armour and looked relaxed as they sat together looking at the full moon. Mokomoko curled around her and keeping her warm from the cool autumn night. He trusted her so much that he made her his mate, his wife. They learned together the sacred dance. He allowed himself to have knowledge of her body and she of his. Mokomoko wasn't curled just around her but also their unborn child. _He trusts me, loves me, so much that he gave me a child. We are having a baby._

"I know, but I haven't seen you in that form since I was a child and it was just a mere moment." She said softly. "I know it's selfish, but I trust you. And one day I want our pup to see their father in his true form too."

A soft noise and he stood up and shifted down onto the grass, Mokomoko uncurling her and trailing after him. She shivered in the cool night and he looked back at her. He looked back to her, eyes glittering as they only did for her, "Shall I warm my lady up?" He asked her with a small twitch in the corner of his lips.

She shook her head and followed after him. They had a lot of area that was just theirs. They were at the bottom of the valley with the woods behind their manor. He stopped and she stopped as well just a couple steps behind him. "Rin, you will stand where you are."

"Yes." She said softly.

He continued to walk away from her and then turned to her. She saw his eyes turn red, jaw elongated, fur sprouting all over. She always wondered if it was painful as he often made noises that sounded like it did. He growled out in the night. Rin placed a hand on her still small belly, only a small bump was beginning to form. Kaede had told her she was only three months in. Kagome explained the trimesters of pregnancy to her.

The support system Rin had built in the village was the reason why Sesshomaru brought her back. Why he built their home there.

He finished changing and there he was. A large white dog. She smiled and looked up at him. She took a step forward and he bowed his head. She took a few more steps and put her hands on his snout and rubbed her cheek against the soft fur. "No matter what form you are in, you are my Sesshomaru. I will always trust and love you." She whispered softly.

She heard and felt the soft, low rumble. She smiled and stepped back. He laid down on the grass on his belly and stretched out his front paws. She sat on the ground and rubbed his leg, he nudged her with his snout. She turned back to his head and decided to stand and explore. He had given her permission by lying down after all. She walked around his long paws. His red eyes watching her. She ran her hand along his paw and leg as she made her way around his long leg. He huffed at her. She smiled softly and scratched his shoulder, feeling and gently pulling at the large tufts of fur. He growled softly, but it wasn't a warning. She scratched gently and decided to move back to face him. She retraced her steps to stand before him once more.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed his snout. A moment later he was before her again in his humanoid form. He preferred this form after all.

"Rin are you satisfied now?" He asked and cupped her cheek.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand. Looking at him directly she ran her lips along the pads of his fingers, claws that were there could easily kill her. She heard him make a noise and she lifted her half-lidded gaze.

"Rin do you still need me to satisfy you?" He asked with a soft smirk.

"It's a different type of satisfaction that only a lord may provide his lady. An affirmation of the strongest bond that there is." Rin grazed her lips against his wrist and shivered slightly from the cooling night.

"Then I will take you back inside since you look like you need to be warmed by the fire." He said gently and took a step toward her and lifted her up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

He quickly got them to their room. He set her down and closed the door. Shutting out the cool wind. He looked to the fireplace and walked around her and threw a log in and coaxed the fire. Not for himself, but for her. She smiled and walked over to him. He turned around and pulled her close and kissed her, thumb pulling down on her chin, claw scrapping her bottom lip and she parted her mouth. She sighed into the kiss as his tongue delved into her mouth and she reached down for the tie of his yukata. He used his claws and started to pluck at her obi.

"Rin." He growled softly. She whimpered in the kiss. She cupped his face and opened her eyes half way to watch his reaction as she sucked gently on his tongue. He grunted and pulled her open kimono off. His hands now roaming her body, groping, kneading, and gently scraping her skin, never enough to tear her skin.

She pulled back from the kiss and pushed his yukata off. "Sesshomaru." She ran her hands up and down his chest, the muscles twitching beneath her fingers. He pulled her flush against him, giving her another searing kiss and carried her to their bed. He had made sure their bed was elevated off the floor, so it never got too cool for her to lie in bed. It was a nice change from the ground as they travelled together when she was young or the thin mattress in Kaede's small house. He had seen it and bought her a new one. She gladly shared it with the old miko, it was large enough and she felt pity that the small woman's back was bowing forward more each year.

He brought her back to the present as he eased her onto the bedding, and she moved her thighs apart to accommodate him. He kissed her neck and sucked on the skin slowly, nipping and licking. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he started licking as it was both their weakness. He was a dog demon after all, and she found it sweet and endearing. It also felt so good and made her toes curl as he licked her weak spot, the mark. She closed her eyes in delight as he focused on her mark. She let out a breathy moan and he chuckled and lightly bit her mark before licking with soothing strokes of his tongue.

"Sesshomaru…ah please." She sighed out.

He leaned up stared down at her. He rested his weight on an elbow as he brushed her bangs out of her face. "Rin tell me what you want." He purred out.

She smiled softly and arched her chest into his as she snuck a hand between them and grabbed him. She still felt her cheeks tinge pink, but he growled and parted her legs further apart, seemingly pleased with her boldness. As a human raised by a priestess, Rin had become slightly prudish when it came to her body and sex. Sesshomaru on the other hand was the opposite. Once they were in the confines of their room then he would become eager to have her in every position he could think of that would please them both. She trusted him as much as he trusted her. And being married for four months finally started to wear down her prudishness. Although, she always blushed when she initiated sex.

He groaned into her mouth as he ground into her. "Rin." He growled huskily. He grazed his lips down her cheek and moved to her ear. "Does my Rin want to lead us tonight?" He whispered and rolled them.

She sighed softly and lifted herself up putting her hands on his stomach. She rubbed against him and he bucked. She nodded and lifted her hips and brought him to her core before sliding down. They moved gently together. His hands gripped the blankets beneath them. She knew that meant he was worried about scraping and clawing. Ever since she became with child a couple months earlier, he did not touch her as much during intercourse. He was watching her carefully like always. Amber eyes searching her face for any doubt, concerns, or pain. He hated seeing her in pain.

She grabbed his left hand and brought it to her stomach. "Touch me." She said softly as she pressed his hand to her stomach as she continued to move on him. "I trust you. You are the one I trust most in this world." She echoed his words earlier. By placing his hand on where their pup grew just beneath the layers of flesh and muscle meant she implicitly trusted him. She knew he would never harm her or their pup.

"The pup." He started as his eyes focused on her belly.

"You've hurt never me before, why would you now?" She asked and leaned forward. His hand rubbed her belly for a moment before moving up her side and she felt claws dancing up, tingling her skin, and sending a shiver down her spine.

"Sesshomaru." She sighed his name and then gasped as he ran his claws along the underside of her breast before cupping and kneading the soft flesh.

She arched into his touch and moved faster on him. "More." She panted.

His other hand found her breast's twin. "Slow Rin, the pup."

"Kaede says it's fine." Rin complained as she increased her tempo on him.

He growled and rolled them. He slowed the pace holding her hips still and she pouted. He kissed her gently. "She knows not of demons." He rocked into her.

"Kagome…says it's fine." She bucked.

"Inuyasha is only half." He interjected.

She stopped moving and looked to the side, away from him. He stopped and sighed softly above her. "Rin." He called to her.

"Trust yourself as much as I trust you. You can't hurt me or our pup. I know this." Rin said softly. She turned to him, liquid honey eyes staring at her.

"Rin."

She bit her lip waiting for his next words. He leaned down and kissed her heatedly. He pulled back, "I trust you to tell me if I go too far." Rin smiled and nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt him begin to move slightly faster and harder. It immediately affected them both. He grunted and growled her name, lifting her legs and hooking them over his elbows. She panted loudly and moaned his name.

They watched each other intently. He was trusting her facial expressions to let him know the moment it was too much. She reached down his back and cupped his backside as he hit her deep. "There." She breathed out and he grunted. Focusing on that one spot he drove into her until she arched her head back, chest pressing into his as her back joined her head in arching in ecstasy and she gasped his name.

"Rin." He groaned a moment later and followed her. He used his elbows to support his weight above her, having let her legs drop, as he licked and sucked on her mark. "Rin. My Rin." He murmured.

She rubbed his back and enjoyed the affection she was receiving while he was still buried in her. She loved the afterglow. He would always be most affectionate then. He had apologized after their first union as he continued to kiss her, not wanting to leave her embrace. Their first joining had been painful. She was a virgin and he was a large and thick.

"Mhmm…Sesshomaru…" She sighed his name softly.

He pulled from her gently and pulled her with him to lay on their sides. He raised his lips to her brow. "Are you pleased now?"

"Yes." She smiled and snuggled closer. His claws raked through her hair and rubbed her back. "Thank you for trusting me as much as you do."

He hummed softly. "Thank you for trusting me to never harm you."

She leaned closer and kissed him gently on the crescent moon. "I love you." She whispered.

She never expected him to say the words. He loved her enough to be with her despite being human. He gave her his seed. She was carrying his half-demon child. "I love you, Rin." He said gently as she still had her lips pressed against his crescent moon. He squeezed her softly and pulled her closer. He buried his face into her shoulder and held her.

She felt her heart flutter and heard a soft huff. "Do I not say enough? Does it surprise you to hear such words from these lips?"

She laughed softly and they pulled gently apart and stared into each other's eyes. "I believed your actions always spoke for your heart."

"Then I will try and speak it more directly." He said. His hand moved and pressed against her chest. "I love you." He smirked. "Your heart flutters every time I say it."

"It won't if you keep saying it." She blushed. He nodded and tucked her under his chin.

"Rest Rin. Grow our pup nice and strong." He kissed the top of her head and she yawned softly and threw a leg over his hip to keep him with her. "I'm not leaving." He said softly.

"I know. I just like keeping you close." She hummed out tiredly and closed her eyes.

"Rin, sleep." He rumbled out and she swore she heard a small yawn from him. She giggled in her half state of awareness. _He yawned! He is tired too._ **  
**


End file.
